Amistad
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yugi escribe una pequeña carta narrando lo que ha pasado desde que armo el rompecabezas del milenio, es un fic creado por un año de amistad con mi hermana nadia, espero les guste


**Amistad.**

**Capitulo: Deseo maravilloso.**

Desde que tengo memoria siempre había estado solo, nunca había tenido amigos, a nadie le agradaba por ser anormal según la opinión de los demás, me señalaban y me juzgaban sin siquiera conocerme, no me daban esa oportunidad.

Solo tenía a mi abuelo, él siempre estuvo conmigo a mi lado, un día mi abuelo me dio un obsequio, una caja dorada con símbolos antiguos en él, según me dijo lo encontró en Egipto, adentro contenía una especie de rompecabezas el cual se veía muy difícil de armar, mi abuelito me dijo que si lograba armar aquel rompecabezas un deseo me seria concedido, yo sabía que pediría, tener un amigo, aunque fuera solo uno, uno que me quisiera tal y como yo soy, uno que me comprendiera, uno que no me juzgara y que no me abandonara y que yo tampoco abandonara.

Así fue como empecé la construcción del rompecabezas del milenio, me emocionaba mucho la idea de pedir el deseo que tanto anhelaba, el rompecabezas fue todo un reto ya que su diseño era muy intrincado pero jamás me rendí, tarde cerca de 8 años en completar el rompecabezas del milenio, aquellas piezas que se veían imposibles de armar con el tiempo se fueron haciendo menos.

Un día lleve la caja del rompecabezas a la escuela, lo consideraba mi tesoro, pero un chico rubio que solía molestarme de nombre Joey me quito una pieza del rompecabezas y la arrojo a la piscina de la escuela, me dijo que como podía considerarlo un tesoro, me sentí triste porque tal vez mi deseo no podría ser cumplido.

Al día siguiente vi que uno de los bravucones de la escuela golpeaba a Joey y a su amigo Tristán que también solía molestarme, aunque siempre se la pasaran molestándome no me gustaba ver que nadie se aprovechara de los demás así que fui a defenderlos, le dije a aquel bravucón que no dejaría que lastimara a mis amigos, no sé porque lo dije al final termino dándome una paliza pero al menos solo así los dejo en paz.

Joey fue a recuperar la pieza perdida del rompecabezas del milenio y se disculpó conmigo, estaba feliz ya que era la única pieza que faltaba, al fin pude armar el rompecabezas del milenio y pedí mi deseo.

Yugi: rompecabezas del milenio por favor escúchame deseo tener verdaderos amigos.- un brillo salió del rompecabezas y eso me basto para saber que mi deseo seria cumplido.

Al día siguiente Joey se acercó a mí y se disculpó por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Joey: hola Yugi me quiero disculpar por mi comportamiento anterior y por haberme burlado de tu tesoro así que yo encontré mi propio tesoro.

Yugi: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

Joey: lo siento pero mi tesoro es algo que se puede ver y a la vez no se puede ver por eso no puedo mostrártelo.- al principio no entendí.- es amistad, nuestra amistad existe pero no podemos verla, a pesar de lo sucedido espero que podamos ser amigos (n/a: eso se lo dice Joey a Yugi en el capítulo 3 pero en la versión en japonés).- estaba feliz había hecho a un amigo, desde ese día Joey se hizo mi mejor amigo, con el tiempo conocí mejor a Tristán y a Tea, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, siempre han estado ahí a mi lado acompañándome en todo momento.

Más adelante sabría que tendría a otro amigo, uno que nadie podía ver, al principio no me había percatado de su presencia, ya que después de armar el rompecabezas del milenio había tenido lapsos de memoria en que no recordaba nada, después sabría de el en el reino de los duelistas cuando Pegasus rapto el alma de mi abuelo y fui a rescatarlo, Joey, Tea y Tristán me acompañaron, no quisieron dejarme solo.

Pegasus quería obtener el rompecabezas del milenio, después de duelos difíciles y más en el duelo contra Kaiba donde amenazo con tirarse al precipicio si no lo dejaba ganar, solo ahí me di cuenta de esta otra presencia la cual estaba dispuesta a todo con tan de vencer a Kaiba y que apenas pude detener, llegue a pensar que esta presencia era mala y perdí la confianza en mí mismo.

Gracias a Tea recupere mi confianza ya que ella demostró valentía al enfrentarse a Mai y ganar esas estrellas por mí, seguí en la competencia y en el duelo contra Mai me di cuenta que podía confiar en el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, el me ayudo a derrotar a Pegasus en aquel duelo difícil en el que Pegasus leía mi mente para saber las cartas de mi mano, hacíamos un gran equipo cambiando las mentes hasta que se convirtió en un duelo de sombras, mis fuerzas solo me dieron en ese momento para colocar una carta boca abajo, el espíritu del rompecabezas se encargó del resto logrando ganar con aquella carta boca abajo que había puesto.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos supe el nombre del espíritu, Yami, el es de un semblante y personalidad serios, después de saber de su presencia nos hicimos amigos inseparables, él se ganó mi cariño rápidamente y sé que yo también me gane su cariño, los dos somos un gran equipo.

Me sentí un gran fracaso cuando nos robaron el rompecabezas del milenio en aquel incendio (n/a: capítulo 51) el rompecabezas fue hecho pedazos, no sé cómo logre armarlo de nuevo, gracias a que Joey y Tristán me salvaron de aquel incendio logre salir con vida junto con el rompecabezas, Yami después me consoló, yo le dije que no quería perderlo y él me dijo que el confiaba en mí, después me dijo que quería estar conmigo para siempre (n/a: eso último se lo dijo a Yugi pero en la versión en japonés capítulo 52 n.n)

Los dos hemos enfrentado muchas aventuras, desde enfrentar a Marik que quería el poder del faraón (n/a: eso en la versión americana ya que en la japonesa es muy diferente) enfrentar el mundo virtual de Noa y ganar las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios para saber acerca del pasado de Yami, hasta enfrentarnos a Dartz quien quería el alma del faraón para poder despertar al gran leviatán.

Todo lo hemos enfrentado juntos, Joey, Tea, Tristán y Duke han estado conmigo en todas mis aventuras a pesar del riesgo y el peligro que están significan, ellos se rehúsan a abandonarme y están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, desde que arme el rompecabezas del milenio y pedí tener amigos verdaderos, mi deseo se cumplió, creo que el amigo más especial que tengo es Yami ya que él es el más cercano, el vela por mi todas la noches y en verdad se lo agradezco.

Sin duda tengo amigos maravillosos, hace tiempo me sentía tan solo, ya que antes de que Yami entrara en mi vida siempre estuve solo, ahora él ha cubierto esa soledad, cuando arme el rompecabezas del milenio mi vida cambio, Yami me dio la confianza para ser yo mismo y para hacer amigos, amigos que tendré el resto de mi vida, el que Yami y yo estemos juntos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Ahora él va a iniciar el viaje para conocer su pasado, yo estaré apoyándolo como él siempre me ha apoyado y junto con todos nuestros amigos lo apoyaremos, siempre nos tendrá a su lado, nuestra amistad es invaluable, un lazo único que a pesar del tiempo no se romperá, el no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros.

Entre él y yo nos consolamos cuando estamos tristes, y así será siempre, nuestra unión es muy fuerte, siempre me apoya en todo, compartimos todo, muchas veces siento que él es como el hermano que nunca tuve, Yami siempre me apoyas en todo y siempre me das la confianza que necesito para seguir adelante, de no rendirme ante la adversidad, de enfrentar todo a pesar de lo difícil que sea, gracias a ti tengo la confianza de ser yo mismo, en verdad te lo agradezco ya que no sé dónde estaría sin ti.

Ahora vas a iniciar este viaje para conocer tu pasado como faraón siempre te apoyare, nuestra amistad en verdad es maravillosa, ya que juntos descubriremos tu pasado, gracias por tu valiosa amistad, juntos superaremos todo, juntos como siempre lo hemos estado, solo concluyo esta carta con esto: la amistad es lo más valioso del mundo y gracias a la confianza y a la fortaleza que me das día a día Yami he podido experimentarlo, eres mi amigo más valioso y juntos conoceremos tu pasado, juntos hasta el fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos esto es algo corto pero escrito con mucho cariño conmemorando un año desde que conocí a mi hermana Nadia, pero también quiero dedicarlo a mi hermana Maru, esto es algo sencillo espero que les guste, sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
